cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blamange
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Blamange is an enormous, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1218 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Blamange work diligently to produce Wine and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Blamange is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Blamange has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Blamange allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Blamange believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Blamange will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Status The nation of Blamange currently resides as a nation in the Orange Sphere, currently on sabbatical under the alliance tag of his beloved homeland The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, where some would say he began his journey from naive nation of the game, to an influential figure in CyberNations politics and affairs. He has currently resided his plae in this alliance since mid-June 2010, taking a back-seat role, as Real-Life activities are currently top priority, his nation still being monitored and progressed by its founder to this day. Blamange's Previous CyberNations Expeditions Blamange's alliance history is short but detailed with sufficient history from each of his stays under different affiliations. Shortly after the birth of the independent nation, Blamange roamed around Planet Bob before being tempted with the might and dominant force of the New Pacific Order. But this was short-lived due to being attacked as soon as the Affiliation was changed, due to a war that he was not informed on, so changed the AA back and moved on, not at all amused and not very appealed by the CN environment and apparent hostility, not at all helped by the predictable naivity that comes with being a new nation to the Cybernations Empire. It was at this time, that the rest of Blamange's history may not have come to fruition, if it was not for the next chapter. Time passed and the nation was sadly left to inactivity and stagnation until Blamange was recruited into the welcoming arms of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. What started as new found activity and enthusiasm soon sprouted into what became a successful and entertaining spell in his history, working up to become part of the Executive Council (ExCo) associating with fellow nations like PhilCollins, Lord Xnut and Genghis during his stay. His main occupations in the alliance were recruitment and his most noticeable contribution, his work within the Treasury, working to form strategically beneficial trade circles and tech deals of both a long and short term variety. As months passed he became a highly recognizable and respected figure in the world of Planet Bob, due to his subtle and friendly diplomacy with alliances in and outside the home Orange Sphere. It was this recognition that earned him a special medal from Grand Master Genghis for Excellence in Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs. He had even been present in helping to mark the Freemasons' incredible 1-million NS milestone After months of working deep within the borders of the Freemasons, the dreaded Real-Life commitments had forced Blamange to relinquish his positions of Grand Treasurer and Grand Almoner respectively to his successors before reluctantly disappearing into a certain period of inactivity. ---- Original perception of the Grand Lodge based on entry / why they joined in the first place... Back in February 2008, I was alone. I was deceived by an alliance beforehand, saying that they were in no wars and had no animosity with anyone. Being the novice I was, I signed up and within hours I was attacked. And it seemed that NPO was in a war, the lying sods. So I left, and was constantly attacked by Tech Raiders and what have you. Phil Collins contacted me and asked to me to sign up and dispelled of the attackers. It seemed like such a homely place, peaceful, cooperation at its very best. They went out of their own way to make sure I was at peace and happy when I first arrived. That's when I decided that I was going to stay here for as long as the alliance is in action. I'm still repaying these guys to this day. How they have seen the strength of this Alliance / how they have shown the strength of this Alliance… When I arrived, we were approximately around the 40-50 mark, and the way we have grown since then as been an incredible achievement. We have not only grown in Strength, but in maturity, team-work and cooperation, and every one of us has learnt something along the way, me especially. But as we approach the 1 Million NS milestone, we stand at a position where I shall reflect back and admire all the work that has been put into this alliance and come to the conclusion that it is an absolute privilege to be part of the wonderful part of CyberNations that is the Freemasons. Feelings about where the Lodge is going... The Lodge is heading towards a new dimension, whether that is with more allies, an entirely new Colour Sphere, or anything else for that matter. This alliance has been going in the right direction since Day One, and it has not stopped reaching for the stars ever since. I'm glad to be part of that ambition, I share our Grand Master's ambition to reach for the stars and become the ultimate CN alliance, and I shall not stop in helping them fulfil our unlimited potentials. Opinion of where the lodge should be going. The Lodge has its many benefits and positive attributes, like its members, alliances, Governmental Structure and resilience in the face of adversity. I, to be honest, can't really think of any way that we can improve its already excellent position within CN itself. All I may have to add is that the more alliances that we have, the better relations we have, which is detrimental to the progression of the alliance. More allies, more trades, more Tech Deals which all adds up to faster Economic and Alliance Growth, a potential win-win situation. Apart that, I'm all thumbs-up for the where we are heading as we approach a milestone in our history. What being a Mason means in how you run your nation, and interact with other Rulers. From absorbing what it means to be a Mason, I feel like a Peacekeeper, call us the United Nations of CyberNations, if you will. The Lodge strives for peace, and as follows in its motto, "Liberty, Equality, Solidarity". These are the words that run through my mind when I see a nation in distress from the spoils of war. But in terms of growing my nation, it has changed my growth techniques in so many names, I didn't have Tech Deals to start off with! I have learnt to be economical with my spending power, rather than spending it all in one go. I could go on for a long time, writing an endless list of how I've become a better Nation Ruler, see that as a reason why I'm a Mason, a proud one as that. I believe that other Nation Rulers change their opinion based on the alliance you're in. When I was in NPO for a very brief spell, I was looked upon as scourge of the CyberNations, based on some of the messages I received. But with Freemasons, that is a different story altogether, people respond politely and view me as a nation of tranquility and peacefulness, and that is how I want to be remembered, a nation who was only looking for a quiet life, welcoming new people to the alliance, and finally, I would like to be remembered as someone who made a difference. The feelings they got when the One Million topic was first brought up. When word first broke out that the legendary One Million milestone was fast approaching, I couldn't help but burst with enthusiasm and a warm feeling that GLOF was getting what it deserved, recognition in the world of CyberNations. When I look back at how far we've come as individuals and as an alliance, it makes ever more proud to be a Freemason. And for the rest of my CN days, I shall remain a Freemasons, flying the flag with dignity and pride. Long Live the Freemasons! Blamange Grand Treasurer Proud Member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons Blamange's Memoriam Transcript commemorating GLOF's 1-million NS milestone ---- Seeking a new challenge, he accepted an invitation to the infamous Grand Global Alliance in the Green Sphere, working with the likes of Sognatore, Shaneprice, DeScepter, Manfred, KungFuHamster and Scotchwithrocks and many other GGA nations in the alliance at that moment in time. After striving within the GGA walls, he was rewarded with the position within the alliance working in the Ministry of Internal Affairs, working alongside Mikhailov Golovna. This was a position that specialised in sorting our scenarios with the alliance itself and welcoming new recruits to the Grand Global Alliance (disbanded as of July 2010), as well as carrying out investigations regarding previous Alliance Affiliations and other situations that rose to the attention of the Triumvirate. War Experiences Blamange, to this day, has diligently fought in two separate wars of recognition, representing his beloved affiliations during his eventful time in Planet Bob. Sadly, both of these wars have resulted in the alliance surrendering to the opposition, with Blamange taking many casualties for the lost causes. One of particular significance was the War of the First Coalition, against the likes of the Poison Clan and the Orange Unity Treaty, whilst fighting under the Alliance Affiliation of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons in August 2008. The conflicts eventually resulted in GLOF surrendering and thus leaving the war altogether for rebuilding purposes under white peace agreement, until negotiations could reach a satisfactory conclusion for both factions. And as of 21 April 2009, Blamange fought alongside the Grand Global Alliance, listed under the Hegemony faction, in the infamous Karma War which swept across Planet Bob. The GGA was a significant target to the likes of Athens, Farkistan, Ordo Verde and Viridian Entrante on the opposing side. But after 11 days of bloodshed and seemingly endless conflict, due to Real-Life commitments, Blamange reluctantly surrendered on May 1, 2009. But however, was welcomed back into the GGA on the 23rd May 2009, resuming his services and commitment to the alliance. This being after GGA's eventual surrendering to the Karma forces, negating their position within the war for rebuilding to commence once they fulfilled their surrender terms.